starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Shun Shimizu
Shun Shimizu is an Ayr navigator, initially indoctrinated into the Aviation guild through his family ties as a lower-ranking House in the guild. He had been slated for a bright future as an Empire fleet navigator, yet he began to delve into cybernetic enhancement and his actions forced him into exile. Now he exists as a cold, calculated individual who values advancing himself beyond his limits, using unorthodox methods and technological modification to make up for his shortcomings. His suit and the array of cybernetics he has acquired over the years have left him barely organic, yet he has been granted incredible abilities as a result. History Being born into any particular House in Ayr culture typically has an individual's path set on the course of that House's role. Not necessarily out of a lack of free will but a sort of culturally-imposed obligation. Shun was one of those budding navigators trained dutifully by the Aviation guild, and he displayed a great deal of skill for his craft. Sharp of wit and quick to react to situations as they develop, he could safely plot a course through even the most turbulent and dangerous of star systems. Though perhaps one should not always look to the stars and cosmos when it comes to avoiding dangers, yet those within it. During his off-time in the academy he offered his services to many a trade ship, hoping to learn more of the galaxy and moving through it from firsthand accounts rather than staring at charts and starmaps on data screens. His exposure to the fringes of the Ayr Empire's grasp changed him, and stirred a certain curiosity in him when he became enthralled by the concept of cybernetic enhancement. Telepathically inclined, Ayr understand from an early age that their minds are perhaps the greatest tool and weapon they can wield, and here there existed technology that could serve to enhance it further. Shun knew his people had a great deal of disdain for those who choose this method of bettering themselves, but the more he thought on it the more he questioned their ideals. Why should they limit themselves and their true potential when the enemies of the Empire surely won't? Is it better to die simply because the key to victory was taboo or broke tradition? In the days that followed, he decided that he would turn his mind into a true weapon. Using the funds gathered from his freelance navigation services he found himself taking routine trips to those seedy star sectors, undergoing any and all enhancements he could go under to improve himself in a mad, obsessive spree of modifications. The surgeries and upgrades took time, of course, but early on it was clear that his transgressions would be punished by the Empire. Years after his exile, he found himself melded with an environmentally-sealed suit, his brain hardwired to its systems and several organs completely removed from his body. Yet he had succeeded in his quest, the suit able to project beams of energy and scrambling bursts of data with but a thought on his part. He was right all along, and the Empire was too blind to see the potential. So it was only natural that he decided to show them the error of their ways. It was not long before Shun became an outlaw to the Ayr Empire, leading numerous raids on their bases or disrupting supply lines with one band of pirates to the next. He had experience with being a mercenary, but now he had a cause that he was prepared to see through to the end. If he had to die a martyr for it, so be it. Media techalien.jpg | Shun in his most current version of his suit, raiding an Ayr Empire checkpoint. Category:Characters Category:Sails